The inventive concept relates generally to memory controllers capable of controlling the operation of a nonvolatile memory and method of operating such memory controllers.
Multi-level memory cells (MLC) configured in densely integrated memory cell array to store 2 or more data bits per MLC suffer from a number of operational effects and/or physical phenomena that tend to degrade the reliability of stored data over time. Many of these effects/phenomena are influenced, at least in part, by the pattern with which data is stored in a nonvolatile memory.